


Show Me All The Things That I Shouldn't Know

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, First Time, Hand Jobs, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Gerard Way, Virgin Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: "Frank was extremely sheltered growing up. It wasn’t a surprise, growing up in a Catholic household and being sent to Catholic school; he wasn’t allowed to watch horror movies, his mother disapproved of the video games that he and Mikey spent most of their time playing. His upbringing had left him pretty innocent, naive almost, he was 17 and he’d never even seen an R rated movie before he started hanging out with Mikey."





	Show Me All The Things That I Shouldn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free space square on my seasonofkink card. I ended up going with First Time since that was the one that got most votes on the poll I put up. Sorry that it took me so long to get something out, I was working on something else for a while but ended up getting stuck and giving up on it before I started this one, so that's why this one took a while. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get the others I have planned written now. Anyway I hope you guys like this one!

It was just another normal Friday night, spent at the Ways house with his best friend Mikey, playing video games and watching movies. Frank spent a lot of his time at the Ways house, almost every weekend for the past couple months was spent sleeping over there and hanging out with his best friend, he liked it a lot, maybe even better than his own house. He was able to do so much at Mikey’s house, that he’d never be allowed to do at home. Frank was extremely sheltered growing up. It wasn’t a surprise, growing up in a Catholic household and being sent to Catholic school; he wasn’t allowed to watch horror movies, his mother disapproved of the video games that he and Mikey spent most of their time playing. His upbringing had left him pretty innocent, naive almost, he was 17 and he’d never even seen an R rated movie before he started hanging out with Mikey. 

It had taken a while for him to get used to it all. The movies had scared the shit out of him at first, which had been pretty embarrassing since Mikey didn’t find them scary at all but Mikey didn’t judge. He even offered to let Frank borrow a couple of his dvds to take home but Frank had to refuse, knowing how much trouble he’d get in if his mom saw them. But he was slowly starting to get used to it, the movies didn’t scare him as much anymore and he wasn’t so worried that they’d get into trouble for watching them anymore. 

Sometimes, Mikey’s older brother Gerard would join them. Those nights were even more fun, if it was possible, Gerard always knew the best movies that even Mikey hadn’t seen yet. He let Mikey borrow his comics too and Mikey would always let Frank read them when he was done with them. Frank liked Gerard a lot, he thought Gerard was cool, even though he almost never left his basement and everyone else always called him a nerd. He was also the first gay person that Frank had ever met. 

Frank had no idea at first but one night Mikey had asked him to go down to the kitchen to get them some more snacks while he set up the next movie. So Frank had, getting the shock of his life when he walked in to see Gerard pressing another boy up against the kitchen counter and kissing him hard. He’d been frozen in place at first, unable to tear his gaze away, blushing deeply when Gerard finally pulled back from kissing the boy that Frank had never even seen before and noticed him standing there. Even Gerard seemed panicked, staring back at Frank with wide eyes, all of them silent until Frank had the sense to stammer out an apology and run back upstairs to Mikey. 

Things had been a little bit awkward after that and Frank hadn’t seen Gerard for a while until Mikey passed along the message that despite his Catholic upbringing, Frank really had no problem with it, he’d just never seen that before. Frank was fairly sure that he hadn’t even seen two straight people making out like that before and it had been a little bit of a shock, but he couldn’t get it out of his mind, couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wasn’t sure why he felt a little jealous of the boy he’d seen Gerard kissing, a boy he never saw again after that. He couldn’t stop thinking about Gerard for a while after either, and found himself hoping he’d show up again the next time he stayed over. Frank rationalised it to himself as just hoping that he hadn’t pissed Gerard off by interrupting him but on some level he knew it was more than that. He was too innocent and naive to properly recognise what he was feeling though. 

That had been weeks ago and the incident was mostly forgotten by then, things had mostly gone back to normal. There was a weird tension between himself and Gerard that Frank couldn’t put a name to, he just assumed Gerard was still embarrassed over being walked in on so he ignored it. But things were mostly back to normal and Frank was back again to spend the weekend there. He and Mikey and had holed themselves up in his bedroom, playing video games until Donna called them down for dinner before switching to movies afterwards. Much to Frank’s disappointment, he hadn’t seen Gerard at all that Friday night, something about him having to finish a college project and shutting himself in the basement to get it done. Mikey had given him a weird look when he’d asked about it but Frank didn’t know why and they hadn’t spoken about it for the rest of the night. Frank wasn’t even sure why he asked or why he was disappointed; Frank had liked Gerard since before the kitchen incident but it was something more now, something that confused the fuck out of Frank. He mostly managed to forget about it though and went back to watching movies with Mikey until they both fell asleep. 

* * *

It was still dark when Frank woke up, the house was quiet except for the sound of the TV still playing the menu screen of the movie they had been watching when they fell asleep. It took Frank a moment or so to remember where he was even and he immediately reached for his phone to check the time once he had. 2AM. He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes, unsure of why he had woken up in the first place, he didn’t usually wake up in the middle of the night.

He glanced up from his blow up mattress on the floor to the bed to check if Mikey had woken him but Mikey was still sound asleep and snoring softly. Frank rolled over, planning on going back to sleep, sighing softly when he realised his throat was dry as fuck and his bladder felt like it was about to burst. He was tempted to try and ignore it and go back to sleep, still too afraid of waking people during the night, despite the Ways insisting that he make himself at home multiple times, Frank was still too shy to wander around their house in the middle of the night. But he didn’t think he could and gave in after a moment of thinking it over, standing up to make his way down to the downstairs bathroom on his way to the kitchen to get a drink. That way the only person he was risking waking up was Gerard and Gerard was almost always awake at this time of the night anyway. 

Frank was careful to be quiet as he went to the bathroom and washed his hands, standing at the bathroom door for a moment to listen out in case he had woken anyone, sighing in relief when he realised he hadn’t. He went to make his way to the kitchen then, feeling terrible at helping himself even if it was just to water but he was still thirsty as fuck so he figured they wouldn’t mind too much. The kitchen wasn’t too far from the downstairs bathroom, so Frank wasn’t expecting it to take too long, especially since he was still sleepy, wanting to get back upstairs to bed as soon as he could. 

He stopped short outside the basement door though when he heard a soft noise coming from inside it. Frank wasn’t sure what it was and frowned a little to himself as he stopped outside the basement door to listen in case it happened again. He knew Gerard was most likely awake and for a moment was worried that maybe he’d hurt himself; though Frank knew he could just be watching tv or something and figured he’d listen just to make sure. He frowned when it happened again more of a groan than a soft noise, this time clearer and obviously Gerard. Frank was too naive to understand what the noise really was, assuming it was a noise of pain rather than pleasure, he may have learned a lot in the way of mature videogames and movies but those had all been violent and gory rather than sexual. Frank was still clueless and innocent in that department and his hand was on the handle of the basement door before he could think about it. 

He stepped down the stairs leading down to the basement, frowning to himself as he did and light enough on his feet that he wasn’t noticed until he actually stepped into the part of the basement that Gerard slept in. “Gerard, are you o- oh.” He murmured, eyes wide as he stopped in the doorway, staring over at Gerard who was definitely not in pain at all. He had been laid out on his bed touching himself but had stopped as soon as Frank had appeared on the doorway, hand still on his dick but not moving as he stared back at Frank, seeming just as shocked and embarrassed. 

“Frank! What the fuck are you doing?” Gerard whisper yelled, blushing deeply as he stared over at Frank, who still wasn’t moving. Frank knew he should, he knew he should apologise and leave, he knew that staying around was so much worse than the kitchen incident but he just couldn’t. He was frozen in place again, cheeks bright red and throat drier than it had been before. He forced himself to tear his gaze away from Gerard’s pale thighs and hand covered dick back up to his face instead. 

“Me?! I thought you were hurt. Why are you doing that?” Frank stammered after a moment, eyes wide as he gestured to Gerard’s lap which had now been covered with a pillow. 

“Seriously?” Gerard raised an eyebrow slightly as if he didn’t believe he’d just asked that question. He’d known Frank was slightly more innocent than most but he knew he couldn’t be that clueless. “Why the fuck do you think I’m doing it? Why does everyone do it?” He had to pause a little when he saw Frank’s blank look and shrug, sighing to himself and shifting a little on the bed. “Because I felt like it Frank.” 

“Oh….isn’t it bad?” Frank asked, biting his lip as he tried to avoid staring at Gerard’s lap, but he was too embarrassed to look at his face either and ended up staring at the floor. 

“No, it’s bad Frank. Everyone does it.” Gerard answered, shaking his head a little. He was still pretty embarrassed at being walked in on but he knew Frank was pretty innocent when it came to these things so he had to remind himself not to get too pissed off at him. Besides, he wasn’t too pissed off that it was Frank that had walked in on him. Gerard had thought Frank was cute for a long time, but Frank was so naive and innocent, Gerard didn’t want to take advantage of that so he’d stayed away. 

“I don’t.” Frank said, finally looking up at Gerard and shaking his head. That wasn’t too much of a surprise to hear, considering how sheltered Frank had been before he started staying over at their place but still, to have him admit it out loud like that made Gerard blush a little more than he already was. “I don’t know how.” Frank continued, blushing deeply as he looked over at Gerard. 

“What do you mean you don’t know how? You just do what feels good.” Gerard shrugged, frowning a little as he sat up properly to look over at Frank, gesturing for Frank to come sit. It was kind awkward since Gerard was still naked from the waist down, only covered by a pillow but still Frank slowly stepped over and sat down nervously on the edge of the bed, looking over at him shyly. It was embarrassing to admit that; maybe even more embarrassing than walking in on Gerard doing it had been. 

He looked down at his lap, too embarrassed to look at Gerard as he shrugged one shoulder, “I don’t know what feels good. I’ve never….I thought it was bad.” He mumbled, biting his lip a little. The fact he was telling all this to Gerard made it a little easier; Gerard didn’t get mad at Frank and he didn’t judge either. It was still embarrassing though. 

“You’ve never been curious?” Gerard asked softly, sitting up properly with his legs crossed as he hugged the pillow to his lap, looking over at Frank softly. Frank just blushed even deeper and shook his head, glancing at Gerard once before looking down at his lap again, picking at a loose thread on his pajama pants. 

“No.” Frank answered quickly, biting his lip harder. “Well...I am  _ now _ but I- I think I need someone to show me what feels good because I-” He trailed off then, not even sure what the problem was. Gerard seemed to understand though, when Frank risked a glance up at him Gerard was just looking at him patiently, understanding, there was something more underneath all that though but Frank couldn’t put a finger on what it was. 

“You’re nervous to try?” Gerard asked, smiling at him reassuringly and shifting a little closer. “That’s okay, Frank. I mean, it makes sense.” Frank had grown up sheltered and being told that it was wrong so of course he would be nervous to try. The younger nodded a little, biting his lip as he looked up at Gerard, he wasn’t sure what to say because he was too nervous to try by himself and he’d kinda been hoping Gerard would offer to show him but they were both just silent for a moment as they looked at each other, sitting closer than they had been before. 

Gerard must have realised after a moment though, his eyes went wide and he leant back a little bit. “Oh! You you meant…” He murmured, gesturing to himself. That wasn’t exactly a good sign and Frank cringed before nodding slowly, looking back down at his lap. He wasn’t sure why he was disappointed, he’d only started thinking about it when Gerard started asking him if he had jacked off before so it wasn’t like it was something he’d been wanting for a while. But still, it stung a little when Gerard reacted like that. 

“Yeah...but it’s okay, you don’t have to, I’ll just go…” Frank murmured, blushing again as he moved to stand up. Maybe that’s why Gerard’s reaction had made him feel bad, he’d embarrassed himself. He didn’t get very far when he moved to stand up, stopped by Gerard grabbing his wrist, making him jump a little before he turned to look down at Gerard, a little confused. 

“You don’t have to go, it’s okay. I was just surprised, Frank.” Gerard murmured softly, pulling him down to sit on the bed again. “I didn’t think you liked me like that.” Gerard hadn’t expected Frank to be into dudes at all let alone him and some part of him knew that Frank probably wasn’t asking him because he was crushing on him. 

“I like you.” Frank said, frowning a little as he sat back down and looked over at Gerard, not entirely understanding exactly what Gerard meant. “You’re cool and nice to me all the time even when I’m being stupid, and it’s always more fun when you hang out with us…” 

Gerard had to smile at that, looking away to hide it from Frank before shaking his head fondly and looking back at him. “No, Frank I mean...your first time shouldn’t just be out of convenience. It should be with someone you like and trust, that you think is cute.” 

That left Frank even more confused but he nodded a little, “But I do think you’re cute. And I trust you a lot. I never told anyone that I haven’t done... _ that _ before and you didn’t make me feel bad.” He didn’t understand what Gerard thought was missing, Frank couldn’t think of any reason why Gerard shouldn’t be the person to show him what he was missing out on, he was the person who’d pointed it out to him after all. 

“You...really?” Gerard asked, smiling again and not bothering to hide it from Frank this time. He really hadn’t expected Frank to feel that way about him and Gerard couldn’t help but feel a little smug that he was the one Frank wanted as his first, it was hot too knowing that Frank was so fucking innocent and wanted Gerard to be the one to show him how to touch himself. His erection had gone down pretty quickly while they had been talking but Gerard knew it probably wasn’t gonna take long for him to get it up again. 

Frank nodded a little and that was all Gerard needed before he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Frank’s softly. It would be a lie if he said he’d never thought about doing this with Frank before; Gerard had wanted Frank for a while but hadn’t wanted to take advantage, now that Frank was asking him to, Gerard wasn’t gonna say no. He smiled a little at the soft noise of surprise Frank let out when he kissed him, kissing him softly until he felt Frank slowly start to relax and kiss him back. Loosening his grip on Frank’s wrist, Gerard slipped his hand down up to tangle his fingers in Frank’s hair, pulling him a little closer to make it easier for him to deepen the kiss. 

He made sure to take it slow, not wanting to overwhelm Frank, so he just kissed him until they both had to pull away to breathe. He didn’t move away too far, smiling to himself when he saw Frank was still blushing bad, “Was that okay?” He murmured softly, pressing a soft kiss to Frank’s cheek before moving down to kiss his jaw softly. 

“Uh uh...that feels nice.” Frank whispered, making a soft noise and biting his lip a little as he tilted his head slightly. He hadn’t thought Gerard would actually want to; Frank had been preparing himself for the rejection so it was a little bit of a surprise that they were doing it now but he wanted it, even if he was nervous and shy. He had no idea where to put his hands, keeping them at his side as Gerard played with his hair and kissed over his jawline gently before moving up to kiss his lips again. Frank had never even kissed someone before so he was pretty sure he wasn’t much good at it but he liked kissing Gerard; Gerard was good at it and he was being so careful and gentle with him, Frank was sure he’d be happy to kiss him all night. 

They stayed like that for a while, kissing slowly until their lips were slightly swollen and they were panting softly against each other’s lips. Eventually though, sitting crossed legged for so long made Gerard’s legs start to hurt and he had to pull away to get comfortable, shifting to lay Frank down and roll on top of him carefully, dropping the pillow off his lap in the process. “Okay?” He asked softly, brushing Frank’s hair out of his face as he looked down at him to look for any signs that it was getting too much for him. Frank just nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Gerard was still half naked, smiling up at him softly. 

“Yeah...I’m good.” He murmured softly, shifting to get comfortable underneath him. “Is...is this it?” He asked curiously, all Gerard had done so far was kiss him for ages and while that felt nice and all Frank had kinda been expecting more. Gerard just chuckled a little and shook his head, resting his forehead against Frank’s and smiling fondly as he slid his hand down Frank’s chest slowly. 

“No, that’s not it.” He said, a little amused by Frank’s innocence. He played with the hem of Frank’s pajama shirt, brushing his fingertips over the exposed bit of Frank’s belly and smirking a little when Frank shivered. “Why? You think you’re ready for more?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah...I want you to show me what you were doing before. Want you to show me what feels good” Frank murmured shyly, making a soft when Gerard leant down to kiss him again, nipping at his lower lip this time as he pulled away to look down at him again.

“You want me to show you...on me or on you?” Gerard asked, biting his lip a little as he looked down at Frank and slowly pushed a hand up under Frank’s shirt slowly. He brushed his fingertips over Frank’s stomach and dragged his nails up his chest lightly as he pushed his shirt up high enough so he could play with his nipples, rubbing in circles with thumb over one. 

“O-on me.” Frank whispered, closing his eyes and making a soft noise as he arched up into Gerard’s touch. It felt good and made him feel all tingly in his lower half as Gerard touched him. 

“Mm okay.” Gerard hummed then, leaning down to kiss him again as he played with Frank’s nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger before moving his hand away to pull his shirt off instead. It didn’t take long to strip Frank of his shirt and lay him back down on the bed, kissing him again, more heatedly this time. It was awkward and Frank was still shy but he had the confidence now to be a little more responsive at least, kissing Gerard back as best he could and moving his hands to Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard didn’t seem to mind that Frank had no idea what he was doing, and pulled away from the kiss again after a moment, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Frank’s jaw while Frank tugged clumsily at his pajama shirt. He didn’t move to take it off though, instead focused on leaving open mouthed kisses down Frank’s neck, smirking when he found a sensitive spot just below Frank’s ear, sucking lightly to leave a small mark.

Frank moaned softly, turning his head to the side and giving up on getting Gerard’s shirt off, just resting his hands on the elder’s shoulders instead. Everywhere Gerard touched him felt amazing and Frank couldn’t believe that he’d once thought this could be bad. He was hard in his pajama pants and could feel Gerard’s hard length against his thigh too; he wanted so badly to touch, to ask Gerard to do something more than just kiss at his neck and touch his chest but he didn’t know how. He figured Gerard knew what he was doing and would get to that part soon enough but still, he couldn’t help moaning a little louder and bucking his hips up when Gerard pinched his nipple and sucked at that sensitive spot on his neck again. 

“Sssh.” Gerard whispered, chuckling a little as he pulled back to look down at him, smiling as he moved back, “You’ll wake someone.” He murmured softly, getting the message when Frank whined a little and rocked his hips up again. 

“Like you were doing...you said you’d show me.” Frank whispered, biting his lip and blushing deeply. He knew he was acting impatient and it should have been embarrassing how quickly he’d gotten whiny for it but Gerard didn’t seem to mind, in fact Gerard just seemed amused, smirking down at Frank as he shifted to press his hips against Frank’s, pressing their erections together, separated only by Frank’s thin cotton pajama pants and rocking his hips down to rub them together slowly. 

“O-ooh…” Frank let out a shaky moan, trying his best not to be too loud and moving to hold a hand over his mouth just in case. He didn’t think he would be able to stop himself being loud otherwise, it felt amazing, feeling Gerard hard against him and rubbing against his cock like that, something he’d never felt before and Frank couldn’t believe he’d been missing out on this all this time. He could feel Gerard hard against him and while Gerard wasn’t quite as hard as he had been when Frank walked in on him, he was getting there, not that Frank could tell the difference. All he could tell was that Gerard’s cock was hard and...big, that made him wanna touch so bad and he couldn’t help imagining slipping his hand down to touch Gerard like Gerard had been touching himself earlier and he had to press his hand tight over his mouth to muffle his noises at the mental image as Gerard grinded against him slowly, letting out soft noises of his own. 

He wasn’t expecting Gerard to pull away, whining and opening his eyes to look up at him when he did, pouting a little. “Don’t stop, do that more.” He murmured, rocking his hips up again. Gerard laughed a little again, shaking his head fondly as he moved his hands down to hook his fingers in the waistband of Frank’s pajama pants, raising an eyebrow slightly as he looked down at Frank. 

“Thought you wanted me to show you how to touch yourself?” He asked, amused and playful as he tugged Frank’s pants down slowly. Frank nodded eagerly then, lifting his hips up to make it easier for Gerard to drag his pants down slowly, exposing his cock and pulling his pants down his thighs slowly until Frank could kick them off. Frank had never been hard like this before, not really and it was a little embarrassing now that Gerard could see him; he blushed deeply as Gerard looked at him, though any embarrassing thoughts he had were cut off when Gerard slipped a hand down between them to palm him slowly, rubbing his palm against him for a second before wrapping his fingers around him and stroking slow and tight. The hand against his mouth did practically nothing to muffle the moan Frank let out then, bucking his hips up into Gerard’s fist and letting his eyes fall closed.

“Oh god…” He moaned shakily, trying his best to be quiet but it was hard. Gerard’s hand felt so good around him, soft but more confident and firmer than Frank’s could ever be. He stroked Frank slowly at first, circling the head with his thumb and using the precum to make the slide easier before he started stroking him faster. Frank moaned loudly at that, trying his best to be quiet and still but he couldn’t help it; he’d never felt anything like it and he didn’t want Gerard to ever stop touching him like that. He would have been embarrassed but he could barely think and when he managed to open his eyes to look up at Gerard, Gerard was looking down at him like Frank was the hottest thing he’d seen. It didn’t take long before he felt himself start to twitch in Gerard’s hand, the pleasure building and Frank guessed that meant he was close. He felt Gerard start to slow down then but shook his head, rocking up into Gerard’s fist. “No...please don’t stop.” He whimpered, biting his lip hard. 

Gerard groaned softly at that, shaking his head and stroking him faster as he watched Frank fall apart beneath him, leaning down to kiss him again heatedly so he wouldn’t make so much noise. He hadn’t expected Frank to last very long seeing as it was his first time being touched there at all so it was no surprise when he felt Frank tensing beneath him, moaning into the kiss as he came over Gerard’s fist, arching his back a little. He pulled away from the kiss then, stroking him through it until Frank started to go soft, wiping his hand on the sheets. 

Getting Frank off for the first time had been hot as fuck and Gerard was hard again, being interrupted the first time meant he was pretty desperate to come this time but this had been about Frank and showing Frank what felt good so Gerard didn’t want to pressure him to reciprocate. He could wait until Frank left to get himself off if he needed to. Instead, he settled for kissing Frank softly, waiting until Frank had come around before he pulled back to smile down at him. “Good?” He asked softly, smiling as he watched Frank take a moment to get his breathing back to normal and nod lazily. 

“Amazing.” Frank murmured, opening his eyes to look up at Gerard, smiling brightly. “Would it feel as good if I do it to myself?” He asked curiously. 

Gerard chuckled a little, shrugging and trying not to think too much about Frank touching himself. “Well, the only way to find that out is to try.” He chuckled, smiling at him and moving off of him after a moment, laying on his back as Frank sat up and pulled his pajama pants back up, blushing shyly as he did. 

“I guess that’s true. And I definitely want to do it with you again.” Frank said, putting his shirt back on and glancing over at Gerard, blushing even more when he saw Gerard was still hard. “Oh...you’re still…” He murmured, biting his lip and looking shyly at Gerard. He wanted to touch Gerard, to make him feel good too but he was nervous. He’d never even touched himself before and he was worried he wouldn’t be any good. 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to if you’re not ready.” Gerard shook his head a little, smiling reassuringly at him. “Maybe some other time.” 

Frank nodded then, almost sighing with relief and smiling gratefully at him. “Some other time….yes. I want to, some other time.” He felt bad for not being ready to return the favour then but he guessed that meant Gerard wanted to do it again some other time too so he didn’t feel too bad and smiled over at him shyly, brushing his hair out of his face. He watched as Gerard sat up, feeling awkward and not sure what to do with himself. He was still thirsty but so much more tired now and he knew he should be getting back to bed in case Mikey woke up and noticed he was gone but it was probably rude for him to just get up and leave. 

Gerard seemed to get it though and leant in to kiss him once more before pulling away. “Go to bed, Frankie. It’s late.” He said softly, watching as Frank nodded and got up to leave. He laughed softly when he noticed Frank kept glancing down at his hard on though, blushing and shaking his head fondly, covering himself with his hand as best he could. “Some other time. Goodnight, Frankie.”

“Oh...oh yeah, sorry. Goodnight, Gerard.” Frank murmured, smiling apologetically at him before he left, completely forgetting about his drink and heading back up to Mikey’s room to go back to bed instead. He smiled to himself as he slipped back into his makeshift bed on the floor, turning onto his side as he let himself drift back off to sleep. 


End file.
